Diary Of Italy
by waterrain
Summary: Germany's diary all about Italy. Will not have hard core Yaoi since I do not see Germany plus Italy is innocent along with being dim. Remember Italy is all about hugs and giving kisses along with holding on, but is innocent unlike France.


_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. In Germany's view._

_The first Chapter is in a short of a summary of a bit of what Italy has done so far in the web comic/manga/anime, but on the next chapter will all be completely made up, but still in character hopefully for Germany and Italy. Remember Italy + Touch Curl = A-ah._

**Hello, I'm Germany. Italy (Meaning North Italy) is very much so confusing, puzzling, odd, and at times difficult to understand. The writing down of Italy's actions, words, and habits might help me to understand him. After all Italy is my first friend and now unlike Russia I have at least one friend. **

**Italy loves Pasta and eating said Pasta. He always yells out the word 'Pasta' not ever just saying it in a normal voice. Italy loves to draw and pain plus France will not hand over Italy's paintings. Of course Italy doesn't want to start a war over the paintings even though I would have helped him, but to be honest Italy doesn't like war or fighting. The work of arts that Italy creates are beautiful and I still want to invade France to get back his painting, but I shall respect Italy's wishes on that matter.**

**Italy has the oddest habit of taking off all of his clothing before taking a nap or sleeping. Italy takes a nap at 3:00Pm that is called a 'Siesta' and wakes at exactly 4:00Pm. Of course Italy sleeps in the nude and most of the times forgets to put on some clothing. It matters little to Italy as to where he sleeps and he has no shame at showing his nude body to the world it seems. Italy now half the times wears at least a shirt although it is wide open and doesn't cover his lower half, but it is a little progress. Although I tell him that pants go on first and should be the most important item to put on. I sleep in my clothing and when I wake up unlike Italy I still have my clothing on my body.**

**I catch Italy every time he runs away and I teach him a lesson. Italy tends to not knock and has walked in on me showering just to tell me something or ask something. Italy has crossed the Switzerland border with just a open shirt that covers only his arms and legs just to ask me 'Do You Like Me'. At the time I was tired, naked, and just finished showering. Italy completely surprised me and I had many things I wanted to say, but instead scolded him about leaving his house without pants on. It all went downhill from there and the reason was because the Germany Loves Italy along with Germany will protect Italy posters. **

**I decided to tell Italy that I'm taking him back home, but then he asked for a favor. The whole entire matter was embarrassing and in the end I told Italy 'I love ya', but then Italy got all happy and I had ordered him to calm down. However like normal Italy doesn't listen and I end up falling naked onto Italy that was for the most part naked expect for that opened shirt. To make matters worse Japan saw and Italy yelled 'I did it Japan! I got closer to Germany!'. My life before Italy was so much simpler and quieter. For some odd reason when I touch Italy's curl he makes an unusual sound, but I will look more into that later when Italy's older brother is not around. ****Italy is so easy to make happy just give him Pasta and let him be lazy then he is happy. Italy is simple, carefree, and innocent. I have tried to teach Italy how to fight, but it seems very impossible yet I keep on trying. Italy tends to give me hugs and kisses in greeting, good bye, and at random. It feels odd yet nice to be needed by someone so very happy and trusting. I wonder what I would do if Italy hated me? Italy at times asks me if I hate him and of course I reply 'No'. Then I ask why and he tells me about how one or more of the nations told me that I hated him. I want to crush those that would say such lies to Italy in order for him to leave me and be far away.**

**Italy surrenders at odd times and he uses a white flag then yells out 'I'll do anything just don't hit me!'. Of course Italy has no idea as what others may think of 'Do Anything' means and I have to defend Italy. I help him when he needs help and I manage to scare them away, but a few times Italy is used as bait. Of course Italy didn't know and I can't blame him for it is the other Nations fault. There is more to write about Italy, but the phone is ringing now and more than likely it is Italy.**

_Please Review and Thank You._


End file.
